Las decisiones de un ninja
by Mako Sullivan
Summary: Intentado evitar ser nombrado Hokage Kakashi decide tomar una misión en la aldea de las olas, Sakura es asignada como apoyo en la misión pero el regreso a la aldea no será como lo imaginaron, Kakashi está en coma, Sakura embrazada y lo único que recuerda es una posible violación


**Capítulo I _Gajes del oficio_**

La falta de muebles en la habitación solo aumentaba el sentimiento de angustia entre las ninjas médicos. La habitación en sí era pequeña, pero Tsunade había decidido que dos camas fueran colocadas ahí; así sería más fácil vigilar el estado de ambos ninjas.

Nadie lo hubiera creído, el gran ninja copia y la segunda Tsunade heridos, casi muertos por una misión de rango C. Aunque ahora que tanto Tsunade como Shizune habían examinado sus heridas era más que obvio que el oponente no era un ninja cualquiera incluso su conclusión era que no fue uno, sino varios. Tsunade no tenía más que hipótesis acerca de lo que les había pasado.

Eran tiempos de cambios y Tsunade sabia que era hora de dejar a las nuevas hojas del árbol cuidar de la aldea, es por eso qué habló con los Señores feudales para que la relevaran de su puesto y nombran un nuevo Hokage. Los señores feudales ya habían aceptado que Kakashil fuera Hokage cuando Tsunade cayó en coma durante el ataque de Pain, pero Tsunade despertó y no hubo necesidad de hacer un cambio. Ahora todo era diferente la fuerza de Tsunade ya no bastaba y al exponerle esto a los señores del país del fuego bastó con decir su nombre para que tomaran una decisión y eligieran a Kakashi como el nuevo Rokudaime.

Kakashi por meses estuvo evadiendo la situación, primero poniendo como excusa su recuperación y después la reconstrucción del mundo ninja. La más reciente excusa fue que no había suficientes ninjas para llevar a cabo misiones y que él debía anteponer su deber como shinobi. Por eso en cuanto llego la oportunidad de partir a la nación de las olas en una misión de escolta no dudo en aceptarla, con ello ganaría seis meses más para posponer su nombramiento. Solo tenía que cuidar que la construcción de dirigibles se mantuviera segura y sin sabotajes por parte de los opositores.

Tsunade acepto asignarle la misión con dos condiciones, la primera que esa sería la última misión y después vendría la ceremonia de sucesión, y la segunda, Haruno Sakura sería su compañera en la misión. Y ahí estaban los resultados, los dos heridos, casi medio muertos, sin saber que pasó ni cómo ayudarlos.

Un leve movimiento de los dedos de Sakura hizo que Tsunade saliera de su ensoñación y poco después el ruido de la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales llamo la atención de todo el equipo médico. Sakura había despertado.

-Sakura, gracias a Dios- susurró Tsunade mientras tomaba su mano -Ya son tres semanas desde que te trajeron aquí y tu no despertabas, creí que nunca lo harías- rompió en llanto la sannin.

Pero Sakura parecía desconectada del mundo, sentía una gran conmoción por el lugar donde estaba… sus recuerdos estaban revueltos incluso se sentía como si ese cuerpo no le perteneciera, que esa no era su vida y estaba soñando.

\- ¿qué sucedió? - fue lo único que atino a decir

-Esperaba que tú nos dijeras eso- respondió Shizune que se trataba de secar la humedad de los ojos. -Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, tranquilízate y descansa. Pronto recordaras todo y podrás ayudarnos, ¿verdad? -dijo la pelinegra ya sin ocultar las lágrimas.

Rápidamente el cuerpo médico coloco un biombo para dividir el espacio entre Kakashi y Sakura, por la forma en que Sakura reaccionó era evidente que no sabía de la condición de su sensei y lo mejor era no decirle, no mientras no se estabilizará.

-¿Kakashi está bien? ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó alarmada y tratando de levantarse, aunque las fuerzas le fallaron. No tenía muy claro que había pasado, pero recordaba que Kakashi había partido con ella a la aldea de las olas y si ella estaba en la cama de un hospital lo más probable es que su compañero también estuviera ahí.

-Tranquila -Tsunade le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora, -él está bien, magullado, pero bien. -dijo una verdad a medias la rubia, y es que si bien Kakashi se encontraba estable y con vida no quería decir que estuviera bien. Él a diferencia de Sakura no había despertado desde que fue traído al hospital. -Pronto podrás verlo. – Eso ultimo logró tranquilizar el corazón de la pelirosa.

Desde hace tiempo ella comenzó a notar que su sensei no le era indiferente, no es que antes no le tuviera cariño, pero después de que Sasuke se marchara por segunda vez al final de la guerra él fue el único que se quedó a su lado. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron a surgir los sentimientos, primero la atracción física y cuando ya hubo más confianza y él pasaba parte de su día platicando con ella el amor fue inevitable. Aunque era más un amor platónico que otra cosa… se imaginaba múltiples escenarios con ellos como protagonistas pero la película siempre terminaba igual, con ella dándose cuenta que ese hombre técnicamente estaba prohibido, no solo era mayor que ella también era su superior y pronto sería el Hokage… algo que debido a los rangos y las reglas ninja les impedía tener una relación, claro, si tuvieran una, cosa que tampoco iba a pasar porque para Kakashi ella era su alumna, la más querida, sí, pero solo porque era la única que había tenido

-Tsunade-sama, el equipo de laboratorio quiere hablar con usted- la rubia que no había soltado la mano de la peli rosa giró la cabeza para asentir - Iré en un momento, Yukie.

-Señora, me temo que es una emergencia y debe ir de inmediato… -soltó la chica con cierto miedo.

-Está bien, pero más vale que sea importante- exclamó mientras soltaba la mano de Sakura y se dirigía a la puerta.

Sakura no entendía porque la enfermera vio salir a Tsunade e inmediatamente regreso su mirada a ella, pero no era una mirada curiosa como la que le dedicaban todos cuando se enteraban de que era compañera de equipo de Naruto y Sasuke, era más bien de incredulidad y compasión ¿Pero por qué? La chica le dedico una reverencia y se marchó.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, Tsunade entró con el rostro serio, pero con los ojos llenos de confusión, rabia y dolor.

-Sakura, pequeña, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo por recordar lo que pasó en la misión, sé que es muy pronto para pedirte esto, pero de verdad lo necesito. -dijo Tsunade tratando de sonar serena.

-Pues partimos de misión hace… ¿un mes? -Tsunade frunció el entrecejo, lo que no era buena señal- Llegamos a la aldea de las olas, cuidamos la construcción de los dirigibles… y… conocimos a….- No era posible, la cara de Sakura se descompuso en una mueca de angustia, cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba nada a partir de su primera semana en la aldea de las olas… -Yo no recuerdo más shishou.

-Esfuérzate un poco más, ¿qué pasó en su misión? -Tsunade parecía desesperada, aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna sus ojos bastaban para alertar a Sakura.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos y trató de concentrase… se esforzó tanto que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle pero nada, no recordaba nada… y como si por una milésima de segundo su memoria hubiera conectado con su cerebro le llego una imagen, una que lejos de apaciguarla la dejo en shock lo único que recordaba era a ella sobre la mesa de algún lugar obscuro la blusa rota y a un hombre de cabello negro entre sus piernas… el horror se apoderó de ella al analizar más la imagen. El hombre estaba desnudo y aunque no podía decirlo con seguridad ella también se hallaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Qué mierda le habían hecho?

-Yo… Yo… -Comenzó a llorar, iba a negarlo, si nadie se enteraba que posiblemente fue violada entonces no habría escándalo y ella lidiaría con eso sola, sin vergüenza ni preguntas incomodas- no recuerdo.

-No mientas, tu cara me dice que sabes algo, tus ojos están aterrados- gritó la rubia, fue más un grito de frustración que una reprimenda para su alumna -Sakura, necesito toda la información para poder ayudarte…

-Ayudarme… ¿a qué? -Preguntó la pelirosa muy confundida y aun en un franco estado de shock, tratando de acallar sus miedos -Yo me voy a recupe…

-Estas embarazada, maldita sea…

Tsunade no pudo evitar gritarlo dejando a Sakura sin habla, su rostro palideció más si eso era posible, sus ojos en automático se abrieron más por la sorpresa haciendo más notorias las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse en ellos… Su vida se estaba yendo al caño, en menos de una hora la vida como la conocía había cambiado.

En el mundo shinobi su situación sería designada como "daños colaterales" eran _gajes del oficio_ ¿no?


End file.
